Hwanghom
by ParkDobii23
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah antara Chanyeol atau Yochan yang menyukai Baekhyun. dan Baekhyun yang mencintai Yochan, bagaiamana jika Yochan adalah Chanyeol? YAOI/CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/KAISO/ALL COUPLES EXO/RnR


Chaptet 1 : BEGIN!

©ParkDobii

©Hwanghom

All member EXO'S Official Couple

Rate: T

Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

–––––––––––––––––––––

Jalanan masih basah, hujan juga baru saja reda. Dia berjalan sembari mendumel tidak jelas, "Luhan hyung sialan, aku benci kau hyung" omelnya. dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, seorang namja berkulit putih manis, berperawakan mungil. Ya,bagaimana dia tidak kesal? dia baru saja pulang kuliah, dan langsung disuruh belanja ke supermaket. Itu ulah kakakmya Byun Luhan dan Byun Kyungsoo yang sangat sayang pada adiknya. "Harusnya aku dikamar sekarang, melihat Chanyeol manggung bersama boyband nya argggggh" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Hoi anak ayam" Sapa seseorang dibelakang Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh. "Haa kau lagi, aku bosan melihatmu terus Sehun" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Luhan hyung dirumah kan? aku ingin ketemu dia heheh" Sehun tertawa, bukan rahasia lagi jika sahabat Baekhyun ini, adalah namjachingu kakaknya. "Ada, tadi katanya mau buat kue" jawab Baekhyun pelan. "Kalo gitu, aku ikut kamu deh" Sehun berkata dengan senang. "Modus sih" Baekhyun memoyor kepala Sehun dan berjalan cepat.  
"Hoi anak ayam, tungguin dong" Sehun mengejar Baekhyun yang ternyata berlari.

###

Disinilah mereka sekarang, supermarket yang besar dan luas. "Nah, sekarang kita bagi tugas ya. Kamu beli ini" Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah kertas. "Banyak banget Baek" Sehun protes, "Itu mah dikit, udah buruan" Baekhyun memdorong Sehun, dan dengan cepat dia mengambil troli dan mulai menjelajahi supermarket. "Coklat, susu, margarine, keju" Baekhyun mulai mengapsen satu persatu belanjaannya. "Haa, masih telor, soda kue" Baekhyun berjalan lesu menuju rak tempat telur. "Yang gede deh hihi" Baekhyun mengambil telur dan berniat memasukannya kekeranjang sebelum..

"BRAKKKK"

"Aww.. appo" Baekhyun memegang pantatnya yang ngilu, karena beradu dengan lantai supermarket. "Ah mianhae, aku tidak sengaja" orang itu mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun memerimanya dan berdiri. "Lain kali, hati-hati untung teturnya tidak pecah" Baekhyun memasukan telurnya. "Mianhae, aku sedang terburu-buru, ada f... mak..maksudku ada yang mengejarku" Suara orang itu terlihat ketakutan. "Ooh, sini sembunyi saja" Baekhyun menarik lengan namja tinggi itu dengam cepat.  
"Kemana sih kok hilang" Sekumpulan yeoja tampak celingak-celinguk mencari. tak sengaja mata mereka melihat Baekhyun. "Apa lihat-lihat? dia kekasihku!" Baekhyun memandamg yeoja itu tajam, dan mereka pun pergi. "Fyuhh, mereka sudah pergi" Baekhyun menatap namja yang memakai topi disebelahnya. "Terimakasih ya.. " "Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan namja itu. "Dan kau?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. "Chann... ah maksudku Chann.. aduh" lelaki didepan Baekhyun menunduk gugup. "Kau gugup? hemm aku saja yang beri nama ya? hmm siapa ya?" Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya. "Yoo..Chann" Jawab namja bertopi didepan nya. "Ooo Yochan, namamu lucu, oke sampai ketemu lagi ya? aku harus pulang" Baekhyun mendorong trolinya. "Baekhyun" panggil namja itu, Baekhyun berbalik. "Ya, Yochan?" Tannya Baekhyun. "Boleh, aku main kerumah kamu? aku kedinginan" Haaaa? Baekhyun kaget, paslanya dia jarang bawa teman kerumah, apalagi ini baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.  
Tapi melihat namja didepan nya ini basah kuyup, dan kedinginan Baekhyun kasihan. "Boleh kok, yuk" Baekhyun tersenyum. dan Yochan melihat nya.

"Aku pulang" Suara Baekhyun membahana, "Baekhyun ber–" belum sempat Luhan memarahi Baekhyun, dia terkejut duluan.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"SEHUUUUNNNNIIIIIEEEEE"

Luhan berteriak nyaring, dan langsung memerjang tubuh Sehun yang masih membawa belanjaan. "Wooo kalem baby, kalem" Sehun berkata sambil menurun kam belanjaan nya. " Aku rindu kamu tau" Luhan berkata manja. "Huh, manly katanya" Baekhyun memdelik sebal dan mencoba mengangkat belanjaannya sendiri. "Aku bantu Baekhyun" suara serak basah, memenuhi telinga Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapat Yochan mengambil belanjannya. "Kedapur" Baekhyun berjalan dibelakang Yochan menuju dapur.  
"Dia kekasih nya Baekhyun?" Luhan bertanya-tanya. "Tadi sih ketemu di supermarket" Jawab Sehun lalu duduk di sofa. "Aku buatin minum ya" Luhan beranjak ke dapur.  
"Gomawo Yochan, oh iya bajumu basah, mau pinjam bajuku?" Baekhyun kini duduk di kursi dapur berhadapan dengan Yochan. "Tidak merepotkan kan?" Yochan menduduk lagi. "Tidak, ya mungkin sedikit kekecilan" Jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.  
"Loh, Baek sudah pulang? ini siapa?" Kyungsoo datang dari arah kamar. "Dia Yochan, temanku" jawab Baekhyun tersemyum. "Kekasih kali, bukan teman" Luhan kini datang dan segera menyambar gelas. "Teman kok, yakan Yochan?" Baekhyun menyenggol tangan Yochan. Yochan mengangguk. "Ih, pemalu banget sih. buka lah topinya" Luhan berkomentar lagi. "Iya, gak baik pakek topi dalem rumah" Kyungsoo menimpali. "Ehmmm..harus dilepas ya? aku malu hyung" Jawab Yochan masih menunduk. "Dongakin kepala kamu lah, ga sopan ngomong sama orang yang lebih tua kaya gitu" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. Yochan menurut dia mendongak. dan...

"SREEEEETTT"

Topi Yochan lepas, dan mereka melihat muka Yochan dengan ekspresi ternganga..

1

2

3

"YA ..."

TBC

A/N: Hosh..hoshh akhirnya selesai juga yatuhan, inI FF EXO pertama aku nih, Semoga suka ya Author masih baru nih, RnR dong biar lanjut. okee ditunggu reviewnya okewww muahh:****


End file.
